Reunión Familiar
by Albondiga De Azucar
Summary: Años después la conversión de Bella, los Cullen se mudan de nuevo. ¿Todo seguira tan perfecto como siempre? Noticias inesperadas, nuevos personajes. Celos, diversión, bromas, envidia y enamoramientos. ¡Risas aseguradas al igual que un poco de drama y romance! ¡M por futuros lemmons!
1. Reunion Familiar

_Nombre Del Fic: Reunión Familiar_

_Nombre de la autora: Albóndiga De Azúcar_

_**Hola, bueno, soy nueva en FanFiction y este es mi primer fic, vengo con la idea desde hace meses y al fin a complete el primer capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo soy la dueña de la historia. No doy permiso de traducción, adaptación o el uso de esta historia en otro lugar tanto en la red como fuera de ella sin mi consentimiento, sin la ven en otra parte, por favor avísenme:D En serio lo apreciaría._

POV BELLA

"¡Reunión familiar!" Gritó Alice desde el piso de abajo.

Edward y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación viendo una película que aún no se estrenaba en cines. Era sobre una pareja que se divorciaba y el señor se convertía en una agente secreto de Estados Unidos y tenía que matar a su ex esposa, a quien aún amaba, un tema algo original y con una trama genial. Voltee a ver a mi marido y lo vi con una sonrisa en su rostro, por supuesto, él ya sabía lo que Alice estaba pensando decirnos abajo. Solo necesitaba ver un segundo en su mente. En esta casa no hay secretos. Le puse pausa a la película y nos levantamos al mismo tiempo sin decir nada, me tomo de la mano me dio un casto beso en los labios y bajamos las escaleras. Cuando llegamos a la sala/comedor (debíamos mantener las apariencias) ya todos estaban sentados en diferentes lugares de la habitación. Unos de pie y otros sentados. Estábamos Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Edward y yo, faltaban Reneesme y Jacob, que se habían de vacaciones cinco años a Sídney, ya todos estábamos acostumbrados a que vivieran su vida aparte, en este momento Reneesme tiene ochenta y siete años aunque se ve de dieciséis.

"Bueno, ya que todos están aquí, tengo algo que decirles" dijo Alice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Todos guardamos silencio esperando su respuesta.

"Ya dilo" gritó Emmett.

"Solo han pasado quince segundos, no seas desesperado" se quejó Edward.

"Bueno…" dijo Alice poniendo a todos nerviosos.

"Solo dilo" dijo Jasper besándola suavemente en la mejilla.

"Vamos a…" dijo Alice molestándonos a todos.

"Solo dilo Alice" dijo Rosalie un tanto exasperada.

"Ah… si claro. ¡Nos vamos a mudar!"

Todos nos quedamos callados un segundo. Nos acabamos de mudar aquí hace un año, mínimo nos quedábamos unos dos o tres en cada lugar.

"¿A dónde?" Preguntó Carlisle disolviendo nuestro involuntario silencio en el que todos estábamos probablemente pensando lo mismo.

"A un pequeño pueblo cerca de Nueva York, se llama Paterson" respondió Edward.

"¡Oh, podremos ir de compras a Nueva York todos los días!" Grito Rose muy entusiasmada.

"Lose, será tan divertido" dijo Alice dando saltitos muy a su estilo.

"Yo me uno" dijo Esme, últimamente se le ha dado por acompañarlas de compras siempre que puede.

Todos se me quedaron viendo esperando que dijera algo ya que todas las chicas iban a ir, ¡enserio no me conocían!

"No cuenten conmigo" bufé.

Todos comenzaron a reírse por mi comentario, excepto yo, ¡no iba a ir de compras!

"Vamos bella, te vas a divertir" dijo Rosalie.

"No y es mi última palabra" dije fastidiada.

"Aceptaras, ya lo vi" dijo Alice con una sonrisita un tanto escalofriante, tal parece que todos la vieron con esa cara maquiavélica porque nadie la estaba viendo directamente, excepto yo.

"Ya veremos…" dije con un aire misterioso

"Bueno…" dijo Carlisle algo asustado "todos a empacar" dijo lo último con una sonrisita, de calmar el ambiente.

Edward tomo mi mano y subimos a guardar nuestras cosas más importantes, probablemente si tengamos que ir de compras, ya que cada quien se podía llevar un más o menos dos maletas para pasar un tanto desapercibidos en el avión y al llegar. Edward empezó a hacer nuestra maleta, donde teníamos álbumes de fotos, libros, recuerdos, esas cosas que parecían estúpidas a comparación de las cosas lujosas que tenemos, pero en realidad eran nuestros objetos más valiosos. Yo entre tanto llame a nuestra hija diciéndole a dónde partíamos, no íbamos a cambiar nuestros números de celular, por lo que ella iba a poder comunicarse con nosotros. Cuando terminamos de hablar, termine de ayudar a mi esposo. Mientras yo recogía unas cosas de las gavetas de abajo, el ponía cosas de las de arriba en la maleta, donde ya teníamos ropa de calor como faldas o blusas de tirantes al igual que trajes de baño de ambos. Recordé lo bien que se veía mi esposo con ese pantalón corto.

De repente Alice toco a la puerta. Me sorprendió un poco, lo cual era raro considerando que debí haberla oído con mi súper avanzado oído. Probablemente estaba distraída pensando en cómo se veía Edward en nuestra última luna de miel, fuimos a una desolada y calurosa playa de Europa, donde nadie podía ver como brillábamos. Fue una de las mejor experiencias de mi vida.

"¿Que paso Ali?" dijo Edward amable.

"Solo vine a decirles que ya nos íbamos, ustedes se van en el volvo con Esme, Jasper y yo. Los demás se van a ir en el auto de Carlisle" dijo mi querida hermana.

"Ya estamos casi listos" dije entusiasmada, desde que soy vampiro solo me he mudado tres veces, pues la mayor parte del tiempo la pase con mi familia. Edward me daba clases de vez en cuando para que no me olvidara de nada importante aunque eso era imposible con mi mente nueva, pero sé que a él le gusta enseñarme, supongo que le recuerda cuando era humana. A mí también me lo recordaba, por eso aceptaba esas pequeñas clases que eran más o menos cada dos o tres meses.

"Bien, los esperamos en los autos, para que salgamos al mismo tiempo"

Yo llevaba 2 maletas: una de ropa y la otra de objetos personales, en donde tenía cosas como, mis libros favoritos y algunas fotos familiares. Edward llevaba 3 maletas: una de ropa; otra de recuerdos de cuando nos conocimos, libros, algunos de sus propios recuerdos de cuando él era humano y cosas de ese tipo; y en la última, la más grande, toda su colección de discos.

"¿Lista?" me dijo Edward.

"Siempre que estés a mi lado" le respondí segura.

Edward tomo una maleta mía y bajo con las tres suyas, mientras yo cargaba la más liviana. Él estaba una extraña posición en la que sostenía las maletas y me tomaba la mano al mismo tiempo mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

"Tiempo record!" dijo Emmett.

"Si, solo tardamos" Jasper miro su reloj "10 minutos con… 14 segundos"

"Wow, eso es rápido" dije sorprendida.

"Bueno hay que apurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo para el avión" dijo Esme un tanto desesperada pero sin perder el tono maternal de su voz.

"Claro cariño, súbete al auto mientras yo subo las maletas" dijo un cariñoso Carlisle.

Esme se subió al volvo en el asiento derecho de atrás mientras los demás poníamos las maletas atrás, en el maletero.

"¡Wow Alice, estas maletas son enormes!" dijo Emmett.

"¡Y son las pequeñas!" dijo Jasper mientras metía las dos maletas de Alice a la cajuela del auto.

"Es solo lo esencial" se defendió a ella misma.

"Si claro" murmuró Rosalie.

"Ya, vamos a dejar de jugar a: Critiquemos El Equipaje de Alice" dijo la duende molesta.

"No te enojes mi hadita" dijo Jasper mientras la abrazaba. En ese momento sentí una ola de paz y supe que Jasper estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Alice.

"Gracias amor" murmuro Alice cerca de su oído, claro que todos escuchamos.

"¡Ya paren que derraman miel!" gritó Emmett arruinando el momento para mis hermanos

"¡Cállate Emmett!" gritaron Alice y Jasper a la vez.

"Está bien está bien, pero tranquilízate" dijo Emmett asustado, en parte por Jasper, en parte por la mirada de Alice.

"¡Ya tranquilícense todos y suban a los autos!" grito Esme desde el volvo, estaba perdiendo los estribos, y nadie quería ver a Esme enojada, era peor que todos lo Vulturi juntos.

"Si señora" dijimos todos al unísono formados en una fila haciendo un saludo de militar. Todos reímos armoniosamente unos segundos. Me subí en el asiento del copiloto, Edward en el del conductor, Alice en la ventana y Jasper entre Esme y Alice.

"¿Todos listos?" pregunto Esme, de nuevo en un tono agradable y cálido.

"Si" dijimos todos los del auto.

"¡Bueno, aquí vamos!" dijo Alice emocionada de nuevo.

Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Como lo dije al principio, soy nueva en FanFiction y me gustaría saber si les gusta mi historia. Ok, solo mándenme un review, no tiene que ser largo, solo quiero saber si les gusta o si no. Si a alguien de casualidad le gusta y me manda un review, actualizare pronto, ya que ya hice el segundo capítulo. :D

Díganme si esta aburrido, largo, corto, sin gracia, sin drama, etc. Solo díganme que les gustaría, desde lemmons hasta muertes XD Enserio, apreciaría mucho sus comentarios, así reciben lo que quieren y yo me vuelvo mejor escritora.

Saludos!

Con amor Albóndiga De Azúcar

XOXOXOXOXOXO

P.D. Les recomiendo un fic: se llama: Pijamada en el mal. Es de: Estrella´black. Rated: T. Chapters: 19. Esta muy interesante, personalmente es una de mis favoritas. Todos Humanos. Pasen a leerla :P


	2. Aeropuerto

Nombre Del Fic: Reunión Familiar

Nombre de la autora: Albóndiga De Azúcar

Hola, bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo :D Me parece que este no es el mejor capitulo del mundo, pero me gusto como quedo al final. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo soy la dueña de la historia, por lo que esta prohibido su uso sin mi consentimiento. XD

**POV BELLA**

Ya estábamos en la avenida camino al aeropuerto de Seattle. Edward y Emmett (que había obligado a Carlisle a que lo dejara usar su auto) estaban jugando a las carreras, Rosalie y yo estábamos mandándonos mensajes desde nuestros celulares, estábamos discutiendo animadamente sobre cuál de nuestros maridos era el más infantil, lógicamente ganó Emmett. Esme y Alice venían hablando sobre los muebles de la nueva casa. Y Jasper estaba leyendo su libro favorito sobre su guerra.

"Jasper, ya has leído ese libro al menos 3 veces esta semana" comenté, animada aún por haberle ganado a Rosalie en nuestra burda pelea. Claro que ninguna de las dos estaba enojada, ambas sabíamos quién iba a ganar antes de empezar.

"Si Jasper, ¿qué hay del libro Moda En Paris que te regale en Navidad?" le reprocho su esposa.

"Es que, mi amor, este es mi libro favorito, nunca me canso de leer algo de lo que fui parte, lo que pasa es que no hay un libro sobre tu vida, si lo hubiera no estarías diciéndome esto" dijo Jasper orgulloso de sí mismo.

"¿Estas insinuando que no soy lo suficientemente interesante como para que hagan un libro sobre mi vida?" dijo Alice alzando su ceja izquierda mirando a su marido fastidiada.

"Claro que no amor, solo que… mmm… es que…" Jasper estaba muy nervioso, no quería que Alice se enojara, comenzó a transmitirnos esa energía, pero la calmo en cuanto lo notó, supongo que no quería ser una molestia para nosotros.

"Está bien amor, no te preocupes" dijo Alice mientras le daba un beso cerca de su mandíbula "Pero en la guerra" dijo Alice cambiando de tema abruptamente "Eras un simple soldadito, ¿qué pudiste haber hecho?" le respondió Alice. Oh-oh ¡ya iba a empezar…!

"¡Yo no era un soldadito, era un confederado!" le corrigió Jasper entre enojado y todavía orgulloso.

"Es lo mismo" dijo Alice aburrida repentinamente. ¡Oh Alice!, ¿acaso nos odias?

"¡No es lo mismo!" dijo Jasper ya enojado.

En ese momento Jasper aventó su libro que cayó en la cabeza de mi esposo (que por ir jugando boberías con Emmett no sabía que sucedía en el auto) y empezó a cantar el himno de los confederados1.

"¿Otra vez?" pregunto mi esposo.

"Lose, ¿Cuántas ha pasado en este mes?" le respondí y pregunte.

"Mmm… contando esta… 86" me confeso Edward "¿Quién fue esta vez?"

"Alice" revelé molesta.

"Gracias Bella" dijo Alice sarcástica mientras intentaba hacer que su marido se callara.

"De nada" le conteste con tono molesto.

No estaba molesta de verdad, lo que pasa es que ya todos estábamos hartos de Jasper y sus burradas de la guerra (sin ánimos de ofender a mi hermano favorito ni a nadie), pero teníamos que soportarlo, era lo único que podíamos hacer, él siempre nos aguantaba a nosotros y a nuestros sentimientos.

"Jasper ya cállate, ¡te oyen en el otro auto!" le reprendió Edward a Jasper, quien aún cantaba a todo pulmón su himno.

"No es cierto" dijo Jasper haciendo un mohín muy tierno, daban ganas de ir a abrazarlo y decirle que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Jasper probablemente sintió mi cariño hacia él y me mando una sonrisa cálida, yo se la devolví gustosa.

Desde mi transformación, nos hemos empezado a llevar mejor, tal vez porque habíamos quitado el riesgo de que me matara, reí para mí. Poco a poco nos fuimos convirtiendo en hermanos inseparables. Nosotros teníamos lo que Alice y Edward tenían. Aunque yo amo a toda mi familia, a Emmett y sus bromas, Rosalie y su apoyo incondicional, Alice y sus travesuras, Eme y su cariño maternal, Carlisle y su sabiduría, mi Edward, él era mi razón para existir y Jasper y sus cosas de la guerra. Aunque amo a todos mis hermanos por igual.

"Si lo es" grito Emmett desde el otro auto. Oh, había olvidado su pelea.

Edward y yo reímos entre dientes mientras Alice seguía intentando callarlo y Esme nos veía a todos entre extrañada, asustada, divertida y cariñosa.

"¡Ya llegamos!" cuando mi esposo dijo eso inmediatamente Jasper se calló.

"Lo siento, soy un poco delicado en ese tema" dijo Jasper arrepentido, no creo que se haya percatado de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que dejo de hacerlo.

"¿Un poco…?" susurre calmada.

"Oh, cállate bella" me dijo Jasper divertido y me guiño el ojo. Hice un mohín y le mande una sonrisa cariñosa.

"Estúpidos oídos vampiros" dije un poco molesta, ¡tenía que recordar eso de que me pueden escuchar todo el tiempo!

Todos comenzamos a reír, no muy fuerte, pero angelicalmente, las tintineantes risas de todos se acoplaban hasta unirse para crear una canción muy hermosa. Y así estábamos cuando entramos a el aeropuerto. Todos se nos quedaron viendo callados y sin moverse, era realmente raro, eran muchas personas, hablamos del aeropuerto de uno de los puntos más importantes del país, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que todos nos veían, nos callamos casi de inmediato.

"Que buena forma de no llamar la atención" susurre para que no oyera nadie que no fuera de la familia. Todos volvieron a reír, pero muy quedito, para que solo nosotros oyéramos, no queríamos llamar más la atención de las personas en la gran habitación.

Cada quien tomo sus respectivas maletas, que los chicos se encargaron de sacar de los autos, y nos adentramos en ese mar de personas. Todos nos seguían viendo sin importarles si era maleducado. Me acerque a Edward y lo abrase por la cintura (no sé cómo pude hacerlo con tantas maletas) y así continuamos caminando. Algunas, por no decir todas, las mujeres de la gran habitación se quedaron viendo con lujuria a mi esposo, ya me había acostumbrado, aunque me molestaba tanto como siempre, Jasper sintió mis celos y me calmo, le sonreí con una sonrisa que tenía plasmado un gracias, un tipo de unos 16 años sé que estaba atrás de mi hermano (el soldadito) se me quedo viendo un segundo pensando que mi sonrisa iba dirigida hacia él, me sonrió muy lascivamente, me estremecí y Edward gruño por lo bajo, yo lo calme con un casto besito en sus labios, todas, de nuevo, por no decir todas las mujeres soltaron un suspiro. Sonreí con suficiencia y seguimos caminando, cuando llegamos a donde vendían los boletos, todos nos acercamos aunque solo Carlisle hablo.

"Quiero ocho boletos a Nueva York" dijo con una sonrisa que si la cajera no hubiera estado sentada posiblemente se hubiese caído.

"Con gusto" dijo batiendo sus pestañas muy cómicamente. Lo que causo que yo me carcajeara, haciéndome parecer una loca. Rosalie, Emmett y Edward me siguieron en ese orden, Esme y Carlisle no lo hicieron por respeto aunque se notaba que querían hacerlo y Jasper y Alice estaban hablando sobre no sé qué y no prestaban atención. La cajera emocionada se empezó a reír con nosotros, lo que hizo que todos riéramos más fuerte, incluidos Esme, Carlisle, Jasper y Alice esta vez, haciendo que de nuevo todo el aeropuerto nos volteara a ver. Era incómodo y peligroso, lo primero porque odio que toda la atención este sobre mí y lo segundo porque se supone que no íbamos a llamar la atención de los humanos, ¡por eso trajimos tan poco equipaje!

"Si, ¿Cuál es la próxima salida?" dijo Carlisle cuando se calmó un poco.

"En… 45 minutos" respondió animada y roja por haber reído tanto, si tan solo supiera…

"Ok, deme los ocho" dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

"¿En qué clase le gustaría?" le dijo con una voz rara, tal vez tratando de sonar sensual.

"En primera, ¿aún tiene boletos en primera clase?" respondió lentamente jugando con la señorita. Todos lo mirábamos atónitos, este comportamiento se esperaría de Emmett o de Edward, pero no de Carlisle. Esme estaba mordiéndose un labio para no arrancar con otro golpe de risas sin control.

"Ehh…" la mujer se había trabado y no parecía querer recomponerse pronto.

"Ocho asientos, primera clase, Nueva York" Edward dijo en tono rudo, ya se había hartado del jueguito de Carlisle por lo que le especifico. Le mire feo, no tenía por qué hablarle así a la señorita.

"Edward…" le reproche.

"¿Qué?" me pregunto confundido.

"No tienes por qué hablarle así a la señorita" me ayudo Esme.

"No tienes idea de lo que estaba pensando, y no solo con Carlisle" dijo molesto el amor de mi vida.

"No, pero deberías controlarte mejor" esta vez me ayudo Alice.

"Ok, ok" dijo arrepentido. Le dirigí una sonrisita y lo bese en el cuello.

"Está bien" Como todo esto paso a velocidad vampírica2 por lo que la señorita solo dijo eso y nos dio los billetes. Carlisle le dio su tarjeta de crédito y nos sentamos a esperar hasta que diera la hora. Y así nos quedamos unos 20 minutos, cada quien abrazado a su respectiva pareja. Carlisle y Esme estaban hablando sobre un libro. Emmett estaba escuchando a Rosalie hablar sobre ropa, aunque no creo que estuviera realmente prestándole atención. Alice y Jasper solo se estaban viendo a los ojos en una de sus típicas charlas en la que con solo verse y sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando. En ese momento Edward me puso en su regazo y me empezó a besar apasionadamente, yo le respondí rápidamente, mientras él ponía sus manos en mi cintura, yo me quede jugando con el cabello de su nuca, igualmente nos quedamos un rato ya que no había humanos alrededor, solo nosotros en la sala VIP. Y así que estábamos todos entretenidos y felices en lo nuestro cuando de repente se oyó una voz que hizo que todos se callaran y que Edward y yo nos separáramos abruptamente. ¡Oh no, no podía ser ella!

"¡Edward!" dijo con demasiada emoción. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

1Lo siento, pero en verdad no sé si exista ese himno D:

2No sabía si poner vampírica o vampiresa o algo así, pero creo que se entiende el concepto :D

¿Quién creen que sea? Quien sepa mándeme un mensaje (PM o review) y díganme quien es, el ganador recibirá un premio (no se cual aún, pero será genial) =P

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo :) espero que les haya gustado, aprecie mucho los pocos reviews, favoritos y alertas que dejaron, así que este capítulo está dedicado a:

**torposolo12**

**casielp**

**Andrea 14 de Cullen**

**Marianacs**

Gracias por molestarse en poner sus reviews, (avísenme si les llego la respuesta!) poner alertas y favoritos :D

Recuerden: Díganme si esta aburrido, largo, corto, sin gracia, sin drama, etc. Solo díganme que les gustaría, desde lemmons hasta muertes XD Enserio, apreciaría mucho sus comentarios, así reciben lo que quieren y yo me vuelvo mejor escritora.

Y me gustaría que me dijeran cada cuanto les gustaría que actualizara: todos los días, cada dos o cada semana? Tengo que aprovechar estos momentos, ya que entro a clases el 26 y no creo poder actualizar diario entonces :S Así que solo mándenme un review con sus comentarios y decisiones XD

Recuerden que con un solo review de este capítulo escribiré el próximo XD Lose, soy mala muajajajaja XD

Saludos!

Con amor Albóndiga De Azúcar

XOXOXOXOXOXO

P.D. Les recomiendo un fic: se llama: Grados de sonrojo. Es de: Carline Isabelle. Rated: M. Chapters: 3. Todavia no acabo de leerla (lose, son 3 capitulos!) pero me encanta! Pasen a leerla :P


	3. ¿Porque ella?

Nombre del fic: Reunión familiar

Nombre de la autora: Albóndiga De Azúcar

¿Qué tal? Bueno, después de un tiempo, aquí estoy :D Lean la nota al final, por favor, allí explicaré mucho. ¡A leer!

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo soy la dueña de la historia, por lo que está prohibido su uso sin mi consentimiento. :D

_Y así que estábamos todos entretenidos y felices en lo nuestro cuando de repente se oyó una voz que hizo que todos se callaran y que Edward y yo nos separáramos abruptamente. ¡Oh no, no podía ser ella!_

"_¡Edward!" dijo con demasiada emoción. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?_

"Hola Tanya" dijo mi disgustado y sorprendido esposo, posiblemente porque había interrumpido nuestro beso y porque nadie la esperaba. Me quería reír, pero la confusión era demasiada para darme ese lujo, y el ambiente estaba algo tenso. Jasper lo sintió y rápidamente le mire, él sabía que quería agradecerle. Parece que todos los Cullen lo sintieron ya que se relajaron un poco.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo educadamente Edward cuando el ambiente se calmó lo más que podía hacerlo.

"Solo me entere de que iban a irse y quise venir a despedirme" dijo con una voz rara, diría incluso que sensual, ya que solo hablaba con mi esposo. Quise gruñir, pero sería muy grosero y un poco vergonzoso, no necesitaba que todos supieran que estaba celosa, con que yo y Jasper lo supiéramos bastaba y sobraba. Y no me malinterpreten, yo no desconfió de mi esposo, solo que bueno, ¿A quién no le molestaría que coquetearan con el amor de su vida?

"Lamentamos no haberles informado que nos íbamos de la ciudad, pero a todos nos tomó por sorpresa" dijo pasivamente Carlisle ignorando apropósito que todos estábamos en silencio, dado que todos estábamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos.

"Si, realmente fue una gran sorpresa, pero no tenías que venir hasta acá, podías habernos hablado o mandado un mensaje" dijo Esme tranquila.

"Oh, de todos modos quise venir a despedirme de todos ustedes"

"¿Y por qué no vinieron los demás?" le pregunto rose con un deje de desprecio que Tanya no pareció notar, pero que estaba muy marcado. Esme la miro con una mirada de advertencia.

"Mmm… pues, solo me entere yo… vine corriendo, no creo que los demás sepan" dijo y parecía un poco apenada aunque no creo que lo estuviera en verdad.

"¿Y como te enteraste de que nos íbamos?" pregunto Jasper amablemente calmándonos a todos al mismo tiempo. No había notado que estábamos tensos de nuevo.

"Pues fui a su casa para darles una visita sorpresa y no los encontré, por lo que supuse que se iban, por lo que vine a despedirme" dijo. ¿Cómo mierda sabía todo eso? Eran demasiadas coincidencias. ¿Nos estaba espiando?

"Pues es una verdadera sorpresa que vinieras, ¿verdad bellie-bells?" dijo Emmett con rostro inocente, si no lo conociera diría que no lo decía con malas intenciones. Yo era la única que no había hablado, aparte de Alice, que seguía perdida, en sus pensamientos, tal como todos habíamos estado antes.

Tanya se me volteo a verme cuando mi hermano me nombro con ese estúpido apodo, paso su mirada desde mis zapatos hasta mi coronilla, escaneándome con una mirada fría. No sé por qué se seguía poniendo así, pensé que ya había superado lo de Edward, tal parece no es así. Él se dio cuenta de su mirada o de sus pensamientos, por lo que me abrazo fuertemente, como si con eso me pudiera proteger de todo el mundo, me pareció un gesto de lo más tierno, por lo que lo abrase también y le di un beso en sus carnosos y rosados labios, duro alrededor de 3 segundos. Cuando nos separamos le dedique una sonrisa y le di un casto beso en los labios de nuevo, el me guiño el ojo y me sonrió de vuelta. Tanya se nos quedó viendo, estática me pareció un gesto muy grosero. Le iba a comentar eso, de la forma más delicada que la situación podía dar, pero alzo las manos rápidamente, haciendo que diera un salto por el susto. Edward me volvió a abrazar.

"¿Cómo es posible que hagan eso? ¡Delante de toda su familia!" dijo Tanya rabiosa. ¿De que hablaba?

"¿De qué hablas?" le pregunto Rosalie, tal parece que todos estaban con la misma confusión que yo dadas sus expresiones, excepto Edward, quien estaba sosteniendo su tabique con su mano izquierda y probablemente Alice, pero seguía perdía en sí misma.

"Como es posible que se besen aquí, enfrente de todos" siguió diciendo Tanya. Todos nos habíamos aclarado un poco, pero seguíamos extrañados, ¿Qué nunca había visto a dos personas besándose? Ni que estuviéramos teniendo relaciones. ¡Ni siquiera fue un beso profundo!

"¿Qué tiene que se besen?" pregunto Jasper esta vez.

"Pues que aquí estamos todos, ¿no les parece que es una falta de respeto hacia todos ustedes?"

"Siempre lo hacen" dijo Emmett despreocupado "Y peor" agrego lo último en un susurro.

Tanya ahogo un grito teatralmente. "Como es posible, Bella, pensé que tenías más clase" me dijo desaprobatoriamente, hasta este momento no me había hablado. Además nos estábamos besando cuando ella llego, ¿Porque en este momento se ponía así y no cuando nos interrumpió a todos?

"¿De que estas hablando?" dijo Rosalie mientras que Emmett nos miraba burlón, como siempre, no podía tomarse nada enserio.

Edward estaba pasmado, y yo también, solo que no tanto, no habíamos tenido una parte importante en la conversación desde que comenzó, y eso que se trataba de nosotros. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no estaban ni Esme ni Carlisle. Abrí mi escudo y le pregunte a Edward por ellos.

"Se fueron a comprar un libro, parece que estaban hablando sobre eso hace unos momentos, creo que aprovecharon la oportunidad de salirse de la conversación" me respondió un poco incómodo y susurrando esperando que nadie se percatara.

"¿Qué?" dijo Tanya aplastando los sueños de mi esposo, no tenía idea de lo que hablábamos, al igual que los otros, pero por el contexto, probablemente se dieron una idea. Estaba a punto de decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos pero me interrumpieron.

"Nada, vamos a ir a buscar a Esme y a Carlisle, volvemos en unos minutos" dijo Edward tomándome de la mano mientras salíamos de la sala VIP, que era para los de primera clase.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" Ya que estábamos a una distancia considerable pregunte.

"No lo sé, creo que está aquí para despedirse" me respondió mientras se pasaba una mano por ese asombroso pelo.

"Lo supuse" dije con sarcasmo, ya que ella misma lo había dicho "Pero no lo creo."

"Lose, yo tampoco"

"Bueno, ¿Y dónde se metieron?" no veía ninguna librería cerca.

"Hay una tienda en aquel pasillo" dijo señalándome un pasillo a unos metros de nosotros "Ve a buscarlos por ahí mientras yo los busco del otro lado" dijo lo último señalando el lado contrario.

No me sentía muy cómoda con el hecho de separarme de él mientras Tanya estaba aquí, pero lo deje ir despidiéndome de el con un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios. Avance hasta donde me dijo que los buscara y ahí estaban, viéndose tan tranquilos como siempre. Estaban junto a una pequeña estantería de madera clara repleta de libros, supongo que muchas personas los compran para sus viajes en avión.

"Hola, ¿Por qué escaparon?" les pregunte algo enojada por habernos abandonado con nuestra incomoda y desagradable invitada sorpresa.

"Lo sentimos tanto cariño, pero pensamos que estaría mejor de esta manera, para que ustedes resolvieran sus propios asuntos" dijo Esme con voz maternal. Era imposible enojarse con ella.

"No importa, Edward y yo vinimos a buscarlos, bueno, yo vine por aquí y él fue a buscarlos del otro lado del aeropuerto" les dije, ya que supuse que se estaban preguntado porque no estábamos juntos.

"Está bien hija, seguramente vendrá en un rato, o irá con sus hermanos" dijo Carlisle "Y nuestra visita" dijo esto último un poco penoso.

"Si, bueno, creo que iré con los otros a esperar a que vuelva, ¿ya encontraron lo que buscaban?" les dije mientras veía unos cuantos libros. Esme estaba un poco ocupada viendo unas revistas de moda y Carlisle estaba viendo unas de medicina, claro que ambos me estaban prestando atención, al igual que yo a ellos.

"Ok, y no, no venden el libro aquí, tendremos que esperar hasta llegar a casa" dijo Esme.

"Bueno, dense prisa, ya que en una media hora tendremos que ir abordando el avión" dije mientras salía de la pequeña tienda, de paso compre una revista de autos para Rose.

Iba llegando a la sala VIP donde estaban todos cuando me di cuenta de que mi rubia hermana y Tanya tenían una discusión verbal, me quede atónita junto a la puerta. Mis hermanos, quienes ya me habían visto, mientras que las otras no, se veían realmente preocupados. Alice no había despertado de su pequeña plática consigo misma. Jasper intentaba calmarlas inútilmente. Creo que Emmett de debatía internamente sobre si intentar tranquilizar a su esposa, pero en estas condiciones no creo que debería, lo mismo pensó el, porqué se apartó. Nadie, repito, nadie debe meterse con Rose cuando, 1. Está enojada, 2. Está en plan maternal y 3. Cuando esta con Emmett; en ese debido orden. Edward aún no había llegado. Parece que ninguna de las dos me había visto. No estaba poniendo mucha atención a la acalorada conversación entre las dos, pero escuche algo que me dejo helada.

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Y pues, a las que me leen (¡nadie! XD) pues, les debo explicaciones: Se supone que iba a actualizar hace ¿dos, tres semanas? Pero, lo que paso es que fui la graduación de la universidad de mi primo que fue fuera de la ciudad ¡fue mejor de lo que esperaba! Y pues, eso se cruzó con mi cumpleaños y eso se juntó con que dejo de funcionar Word en esta cosa a la que llamo lap top D: Pero, gracias por todo. Ahora que van a empezar las clases espero poder actualizar una o dos veces por semana, posiblemente los Viernes y los Miércoles, pero no estoy segura. Si encuentran cualquier error en la historia, avísenme para que lo revise! Mientras más reviews tenga más rápido actualizare! No dejare la historia, así pasen meses de que no escriba (no creo que pase) voy a continuar, solo que la escuela me consume mucho D:

Este capítulo está dedicado a:

Torposolo12

Casiepl

Marianacs

BookwormRTP

Andrea 14 de Cullen

Phoenix1993

GaliaMRamon

Tamy Lautner

Y para Ale74, por todo tu apoyo, Gracias! :D

Saludos a todos!

Con amor Albóndiga De Azúcar :P

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

P.D. Les recomiendo un fic: se llama: Despertando por RiaMaria en Español Es de: Nardillita. Rated: M. Chapters: 4. Me encantó, está entre mis primeros 5 fics favoritos, enserio me encanto. Lo único malo es que no está acabado, como es una traducción, no recuerdo si no acabaron de traducirla o si no la acabaron en original D: Léanla, enserio vale la pena :P


End file.
